love can be complicated
by twi4ever1
Summary: what if renesmee and alec felt something for eachother and alec felt the need to go to forks what happend when start to having feeling for alec and jake becomes abuseive to renesmee what alec do to save her for now might change to m for rape and language
1. Chapter 1

Ok so is my first ever sorry and it on Renesmee and Alec and hope you like it but please remember that I am new to this soif it isn't that good review and tell me what I could change about happy reading

APOV

I don't know why I ask Aro to let me leave for a few weeks but for some reason I felt the pull to leave. I got on a plain to go to forks Washington but before I could think about it I was on a plain and then exiting the plain. I don't know why I felt a pull to this small town. Then the Cullens popped into me mind this was the same town they used to live in. I don't know if they still live her. I remember 7 years ago when we were defeated by them and their friends to save some child.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice that I had bumped into so girl that look to be around17 or 18 with long bronze hair with big brown grouses eye I have ever seen. " I'm so sorry" I heard her say and then it pulled me out of the trance her beautiful face had me in. " No i'm sorry I didn't see you turn the coroner" when I said that she look up and saw me face. " Well look how it is Alec Volturi" well she said that she look me up and down with a flirty smile on her face. Then it click Renesmee Cullen "never thought I'd see you again." Then see got this strange look on her face " not trying to be rude but why are you here?" she ask with a scared look on her. " I'm not here to harm you or your family. This is going to sound weird but I really don't know" wow now I really sound like stupid " why are you walking around at 10:30 at night?" I ask her well I just got bored so decide to go for a walk but I really should be getting home now my family is wondering where I am so I guesses bye" she said with a shy smile " well Renesmee" I said right before she turned around and left but let did I know this wasn't the last time I would see her.

RPOV

As I walked home knowing how much trouble I was going to be in for one seeking out of the house and two because I talked to Alec and didn't just walk away. The whole walk home I couldn't get a Alec out of my mind and I didn't want to walked away I want to stay there with him well he hold me in his arms. Why was I thinking like this I thought I should be thinking about Jacob I loved him right? The more I thought about Alec the more I thought maybe he wasn't the right guy for me. I had to put the thought of where I was and Alec out of my head as I got closer and closer to the house.

When I walk though the door I knew I was going to be in so much trouble. As I truned into the corner I notice the only one home was my dad. Oh shit now I was in trouble then I saw Jacob and my thought all most slipped to him and Alec. " where the hell where you Renesmee I heard my dad yell at me before I was even in the house " I just went for a walk" he nodded his head " just go to your room now" he said still mad at me as I got the stairs I almost got away with it till my thought slowly moved back to Alec. " why the hell did you even stay and talk to him why didn't you just walk away Renesmee" now he was mad at me. _He not here to kill us dad he just need sometime away. _Now the second jake heard that and other guy was there he was as mad as my dad "who was the guy she was talking to" he said though he teeth now he was mad " a member of the volturi" my dad also said though he teeth. Now I' m in trouble for sure their both mad at me.

Ok so this is my first chapter I hope you like it please review and leave you thought on my first chapter and if you think I should keep going.


	2. Chapter 2

**ok so here is and other chapter hope you like it **

RPOV

_previously_

_When I walk though the door I knew I was going to be in so much trouble. As I trued into the corner I notice the only one home was my dad. Oh shit now I was in trouble then I saw Jacob and my thought all most slipped to him and Alec. " where the hell where you Renesmee I heard my dad yell at me before I was even in the house " I just went for a walk" he nodded his head " just go to your room now" he said still mad at me as I got the stairs I almost got away with it till my thought slowly moved back to Alec. " why the hell did you even stay and talk to him why didn't you just walk away Renesmee" now he was mad at me. __He not here to kill us dad he just need sometime away. __Now the second Jake heard that and other guy was there he was as mad as my dad "who was the guy she was talking to" he said though he teeth now he was man" a member of the Volturi" my dad also said though he teeth. Now I' m in trouble for sure their both mad at me._

"Why didn't you feel the need the run you feel the need to run Ness? He is her to hurt you I bet!" he was yelling at me. Jake never to talk me like this I wanted to cry. Why is he acting like this? He doesn't own me I have the right to talk to me like this! "He not here to hurt us Jake!" now I was screaming at him. "why the hell would even believe a thing he said he is lieing Ness" was he trying to call me a lair without saying god why doesn't anyone believe me I'm telling the truth for crying out loud!

"Renesmee were not calling you a lair we are just saying that he could have been lieing to you" my dad said in a nicer tone then before. He must of heard my thought about wanting to cry. With that thought my dad let out a long sigh. " Renesmee just go to your room please" my dad said not wanting to fight with me. So I did what I was told and went up to my room.

I fell down on my bed. I was so tired. Then I notice that it was midnight. I fell a sleep right away I couldn't believe it was that late wow. That night I fell asleep and having the wrost dream I could ever have and scared because it felt so really almost like it could happen right now and I'd still be in shock. This dream open my eyes to a reality I could have. This dream made me want it.

APOV

As I watch Renesmee walk away I couldn't help my selffrom think maybe this is the reason I want to go to forks maybe I'm in love with- no Alec don't think like thatshe a Cullen she. You've heated her since the day you heard that name. No matter how many time I tried to tell my self that this is wrong but maybe this is why I came to forks maybe we are meant to be or maybe I'm crazy but one way or and other I will get renesmee

**ok so this is the end to and other chapter thx you to the people who review If you have any problem with my story but be scared to massage me please leave a review I will update as soon as I can**

**Marissa3 **


	3. Chapter 3 bad dream

**Ok sorry I been so long since I last wrote it just that it summer and well my friends Emma.v and Sammi are fighting and sam is having a summer sleepover party and emma might not go. Tjey are both like my sisters to me and plus I had a bit of writer bock but here it is chapter 3.**

_**RPOV(renesmee dream)**_

As I stood there I felt like my feet where stuck to the spot and I couldn't move. If I did something bad would happen. Then I look up and saw that Jacob was standing right in front of me with an mad look on his face right at that moment I knew what was going on. He knew about Alec. Wait what about Alec? " why him ness why" he yelled at me. " because jake I love him and he is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with" wait what did I just say that? "nessie your mine I imprinted on you. You belong to me not him do you understand." Then when I didn't answer I felt a sting on my check then I figure it out he slap me. I thought he love me why would he do that? Then I saw him lung at me and I work up.

_**Alect pov **_

I was at my hotel room just thinking when I herd a knock at my door. I got up and got it. The minuet I got it I knew it was it was Jacob. I only met him once but I could still tell it was him. " what do u want?" I sighed. There was only one reason why he would come her and the was because he didn't want me around renesmee anymore. He look pissed off. "leave neisse alone. If I ever see you around her again I will take pleasure in ripping you to sheds." He said sound like he was just getting madder with everything I said. I smiled at that. " well what if I don't want to or if she want me in her live?" I said taunting him. Wow this is fun. "well let just say that if she dose right now she wont later. With that he turned around and leaved.

_**Renesmee pov**_

I was sitting in my bed think if jake would really hurt me. I thought that he loved me. With that thought jake busted in the door look as mad as ever. It sacred me to death and every step I took backwards he would just keeping getting closer and closer until me back hit the corner and there was no way out he was right in my face.

**Cliffhanger I will write as soon as I can I might even write two chapter today please review and tell me what you think **


	4. Chapter 4 my reailty

_**RPOV**_

As soon as he look at me in the eyes I was frightened. He had a look of hate and disgusted. It hurt to see him look at me like that. I thought he loved me. " renesmee do you want to see him again" he ask though his teeth getting madder by the second. The answer was yes I would love to see him again but I know that not the answer he want and if I said that he would just get madder. I didn't saw anything this time I just stared at him with love and sweetness in my eyes hoping that he would look at me the same way but he didn't. he graded me by the hair and throw me at the other wall and stared kicking me.

" DO YOU WANT TO SEE HIM AGAIN" he now yelled at me.

"yes I do jake please stop your hurting me please jake stop. I was crying now trying to get him to listen to me.

" why should I renesmee your mine I can do what ever whenever I want to you" he said and I couldn't believe that he was doing this to me I thought that he cared about me and would never hurt me. Then I remember the dream I had and now it was my reality.

" and renesmee if you tell anyone about this or even think it your punishment well be worst and if I ever see you with Alec again you will never see anyoneyou love again." He said before he walked out the door. Then I cry on the floor crying my eyes out until I knew my parents would be home and started cleaning up my room so no one would know.

**Ok so I know this chapter is kind of short and everything but this is my second chapter today and that is good for me so click the button at the the bottom and review and tell me what ya think**

**Marissa 3 **


	5. Chapter 5 about a year later

**Ok so here it is the 5****th**** chapter I wasn't so sure how I was going to right this but here it is and the chapter take place about a year after Jacob starts abusing her and they now have there own house and she hasn't told anyone about what he dose to her so here it is…..**

**RPOV(**_about and year later)_

I was sitting in me and jake new house he had bought it so he wouldn't have to be so sneak about hurting me. I used to think that he loved me about if he even ever did it was now replace with hate. I don't see my family that much jake doesn't want me around anyone. I think that why he bought this house in the frosted far away from my family or really anything. I know I should start is dinner I didn't want him mad at me but he kick me really hard in the rip cage last night for talking and not being ask to talk. I heard the door slam. Speak of the devil.

"RENESMEE WHERE MY DINER!" I heard him yell from the kitchen. Also something that bug me he never called my nessie or ness.

"RENESMEE WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST SITTING ON THE COUCH WHEN ME DINNER ISN'T EVEN READY" he yelled even again but I didn't move.

"GET UP YOU WOTHLESS WHORE" he said well he yank me up by me hair.

"I will make dinner just please don't hurt me" I said crying knowing that it didn't matter he hurt no matter how long I beg for. He put me down and hand me the car key. He then bent over to whisper in my ear.

"I want Chinese food I want you to come home right away and don't talk to anyone" he said with a hiss in my ear. I nod and ran out the door as fast as I could once I got in the car and put on some makeup to cover up my burse. Then I carefully dove up the small drive way and to get dinner as fast as I could. I walk in and order and wait and didn't talk to anyone once I got the food and walk to the car but before I got there I was stop by a firmer voice.

"well well well it renesmee cullen haven't seen you in a bit now have I" alec voice and put the food on top of the car and turn around and hug him and gave me a quick hug back.

"wow I have only talk to you once and I already get a hug" he said with a laugh to his voice which went away once he saw me face an saw though the make up.

"renesmee what happen to your face? Who did this to you? Did Jacob do this?" he ask with panic to his voice and with that I got the food and drove off I didn't want jake to hurt me. I hope he didn't smell Alec sent on me. I walk in the house and we ate nothing happen but I knew I was to good to be true. I thought I would get away with it but right when I start to walk away he stop me.

" hey renesmee did you see anyone you may know" he ask me I know it was stupid to lie to him but I had to try.

" no baby why" I ask as sweet as possible

" oh don't lie to me renesmee his sent is on you what did it tell" he said his voice getting louder

" who? I got the food and come home like you ask" I said hoping he would drop it

" WE BOTH KNOW WHO I AM TALK ABOUT DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! DID YOU FORGET YOU SLUT! ALEC YOU STUPID WORTHLESS WHORE!" he yelled at me

" do you remember what I told you about what would happen if you ever talk to him again? now let me think what should your punishment you slut" he said though his teeth he now happen me pined to the wall up agents his he gave me and evil smile

"oh I know" he said with the same twisted smile on his face.

**Oh cliffhanger I swear I will get start on the next chapter right way what do you think Jacob punishment will be leave a review and tell me what you think about this chapter which is so far the longest chapter I done soooo REVIEW **

**Marissa 3 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so I have been trying to write a chapter once a today so here is chapter 6 I will try to post 2 chapter today and tomorrow because my friend sammi is throwing a party Saturday and Sunday so here it is chapter 6!**

**RPOV**

As I stood there I shock he had a twisted evil look on his face. I scared he never gave me this look. I didn't want to know what my punishment would be for a bit he just gave me this look tottering me until he bent down to whisper in my ear again.

"for acting like a slut I think I am going to show how slut get treated" he said ever word slowly. Then I felt his hand move to the first button of my shirt. This was something I was hoping he would never do but I guess this was my punishment.

"please jake don't please. I promise I will never talk to him again please" I start to beg him hoping he would stop but he didn't he now had my shirt and pant off I was now leaved in my bar and panties.

"but I told you if you ever talk to him again that I would be worse I told you but you didn't listen." He said as he slowly removed his pants and boxers. He then slowly take off my bar and started messaging my breasted then he move to my panties once they were off I tried my best to keep my legs together hoping that would stop him but then I felt something stab into my arm and I started to feel light headed and the word was spinning then I don't remember a thing.

_**An hour later**_

I woke up on the floor not wearing anything I want to move but I couldn't then I notice that I was tied to the wall. I didn't want to think about what had happen but I couldn't get it out of my head. Then I saw the blood and I knew that he had rape me. Why me what have I done to deviser this? I heard something it sound like the fort door. I put my legs up to hide myself. Then I saw the face of an angle he ran over to me side and knelt down to my height.

"renesmee are you ok? Who did this to you? Was it Jacob? I swear he is going to pay for this." I heard him say I didn't know what I should say he untied my arms then headed my something to wear then leaved. I got dressed and ran to the living room were I saw alec walk into and then I saw him sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"why did you come here?" I ask him in a small voice I knew he would hearme.

" because when I saw you I knew something was wrong and I took me bit to figurer it out and I couldn't stand the thought of him hurting you so I got here as fast I can" he said without turning to face me.

"why would he do this to you?" he ask with a consider voice

"because he smelled your sent on me and he told met hat my punishment would be worse if I ever talk to you again that why I ran away from you" I said about to cry.

"you should go if jake comes home and see you here my punishment will be worse then I would be if it just your sent" I said though the terse. He got up off the couch and raped his arm around me.

"no it wouldn't because your coming with me he will never lay another hand on you" he said so sweetly I don't know the last time someone talked to me like that was but I missed it deeply.

"go get some stuff I will wait here" with that I leaved into the bedroom and graded my stuff and ran into the car and Alec drove us to a house and bought me to the guest room then he was about to walk to the door.

"wait don't leave me please stay please" I beg what if jake found me he would kill me

"ok I will stay I was just going to get some food" he said to me with a loving look in his eye that night we stayed up talking.

_**A week later**_

I was home alone alec went to go get me something to eat. I was watching TV when I felt firmer stronger arms around me something I never want to feel again.

"well sweetheart I thought I would never see you again now if you scream I kill you I want you to stay still there we go" he said as he tied me arms up and put something over me mouth then I felt the filmier dizziness and slowly drifted off.

**Ok so there it is I will write as soon as I can review I know you want to**

**Marissa 3**


	7. Chapter 7 no not again

**Ok so here is chapter 7 I might write Saturday and Sunday because my friend party might be moved because it is going to rain that so here my story it will be told in renesmee pov and Alec pov **

**RPOV**

I woke up in a room that I have never seen before everything hurt. I went to move my arm from above my head but then I noticed that they were tied to the headboard and that I was laying down on a bed. Then it all start to come back how I got here. Then I heard footsteps coming down the hall and I want to ran and hide but I couldn't. I knew of was coming and I didn't want to think about what he would do to me. Then the door brusted open.

**APOV**

I come home to the sent of blood filling the house and I knew the dog was here. I swear if he even lay a hand on here I would kill him.

"RENESMEE ARE YOU HERE" I yelled hoping she would answer but nothing so I decide to fallow her sent but about a mile away from the house her sent became weaker and weaker until I wasn't there anymore. I know the people how could help me and I need to get there now I don't care what they have to say. They should know what the dog has been doing to her. So I ran off in that direction.

**RPOV**

As I lay there helpless I saw the face I whished to never see again but there he is standing right I front of me. I want Alec to come find me and save me and take me away from this hell hole.

"well well I told you were mine. I hope now you understand that now." He said in a evil voice that made me want to run and hide.

"my not your and I will never be your" I said with as much hatred I could put in my voice. He walked up to me and slap me across my face.

"when will you learn that you belong to me and no else." He spat the words at me. I want to die. Then I look down and saw that I wasn't wearing any clothes expect and a pare of bar and panties.

" wha where are my clothes?" I studded I didn't want him touching me I want him far away from me.

"now why would you need them renesmee" he said in his evil twisted voice then he started to remove his belt

**APOV**

I was standing at the door of the Cullen's I just couldn't believe that they let that dog treat her like that. Id knock and I thought about just walking in and yelling at them but before I could Edward came.

"what do you want" he spat at me. So instead of answering I show him I thought of how I found renesmee and what could be happening now. I was his jaw tighten.

"come in" he said though his teeth. I walk in and everyone look at me in either shock or anger.

"why is HE here" the blond Rosalie said.

"he not her to hurt us. He came to tell us the DOG has been abusing renesmee" Edward said still thought his teeth. Then after he explain everything I shoed him then we all left to go find her

**RPOV**

As Jacob removed his belt I couldn't believe that this was happening again. I whish I would of told my family what jake was doing to me. I was scared. He started to remove my bar and once that was off I felt his hand go done to my panties I tried to hold my legs together hoping that would stop him but in instead he took a knife and cut them off of me. He held the knife up to my neck

"know if you don't do everything i say this little knife here will cut your trout" do you understand me" he said with a smile

"yes I understand" I said and he put the knife. He stared to untie my my arms from the head bored and tied them around my back.

I was now knelling I front. I was staring at his dick.

" open your mouth" he said. I wasn't going to do it. He know grab the knife and put it under my neck

"I said open your mouth" he said again. This time I did as I was told and open my mouth. He grad my hair and head and shoved his dick into of my mouth. He moved my head up and down his strafe. I felt disgusting I should of just let him kill me.

"oh oh renesmee yes"he let go of my hair now and he had is head back and was moaning louder and louder.

"oh yes renesmee I'm going to come yes baby" when he said that I tried to move away but he grab my hair and keep me there. Seconds later I felt him come in my mouth I felt disgusting. Once he caught his breath he grad my hair and pulled me to my feet and dragged me back to the bed and lay me down on the bed and tied my hand back on the head bored. Then he lay down on me and slid his dick into me and fuck me for what felt like hour. After he was done he leaved me like that and I just felt dirty.

**APOV**

We didn't finder her the sent just stop. I wouldn't stop look I would keep looking till the day I found her. Then I would rip the DOG to sheds.

**Ok so here it is and no one of renesmee family knew that Jacob was doing this to her she hid her thought from Edward so ya so I will try to post a chapter tomorrow but I might go to my friend but I promise I will right a new chapter as soon as possible so review and tell me watched think**

**Marissa3 **


	8. Chapter 8 guitly

**Ok so I now I been I bit n I just was going to say that Friday night I went to go see friends with benefits with my bff emma n then Saturday and Sunday and had Sammie party wich was awesome and Monday and Sunday night I was way to tired to write so here chapter 8**

**RPOV**(a month later)

My life had been living hell Jacob had treated me worst then he had before. We move twice because he didn't want Alec or anyone finding me. We were now somewhere in Canada he wouldn't tell me were. A few time guys had pay him to have sex with me and there was nothing I could do about because now instead of a knife most of the time it was a gun. I want to die but I am fighting this out for Alec hoping one day he will find me and save me.

I never get to leave this room unless he want me to clean for him or make dinner for him he even sometime let me leave to go grocery shopping but he always treated me first that if I tried to leave he will kill me. And now I think I am pregnant because I been vomiting and I don't know if I should tell him or not. I don't know what him will do to me. Right now I was cocking for him and waiting to tell him. I hear him walk into the kitchen and I think I should just tell him now. Now or never? right?

"hey is dinner done yet" he say in a normal voice. Oh thank god he not mad maybe he will really listen to me today.

"umm jake I have something important to tell you" I say in a calm voice hoping he will listen to me.

"well what is it" he say starting to sound mad

"well um I don't know how to put this well um ….I'm pregnant" I said and it look like he was mad. It could have been anyone because of all the people how he let treat me like a whore.

"what no way in hell are you pregnant" he said and I didn't know what to say to that.

"well I am and that your fault liking other men have sex with me and this could mean that it could be anyone" I know what I was saying would piss him off and I want that he deserver to know what it like to be blamed and yelled at like that.

"well I cant like that happen can I" he say with that twisted grin. That I fell he foot hit my midsection and a cried out in pain. Why me what have I ever done to deserver this. Then he walk away leaving me crying and holding my self together haoping that this would be the moment I die.

**APOV**

I have look ever where and I cant find her I don't know where she is. I fell so guilty because if I didn't leave her by her self the mutt would of never of found her. I fell so bad. Jasper had leaved the room because he couldn't deli with all of my guilt.

"it not your fault you know" I heard Edward say as he walk into the room and sat down on the couch next to me.

"it mine if I would of seen what he was doing to her before this would of never happen" he said and now I felt worse because it made him feel worse.

"if I was there the mutt would of never found her."I said and I couldn't believe I leaved her.

"we will find her" he said trying to comforter me I guess.

"that easy for you to say" then I stared think there one places we didn't look

"she in the most southernest part of Canada" I said that was the only other places we didn't look and with that I ran out there door. Not to sure if anyone fallow me and I don't really care I just want to see her.

**Ok so here the 8****th**** chapter and I will try to post tomorrow check out my other story my other vampire family and tell me what you think bout that and I know this story I want it to be different and because of that I will write story about renesmee and Alec love story with no abuse and lol I live in the most southernest part of Canada review and tell me what you think lots of love**

**Marissa 3**


End file.
